London's Raven
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Eleanor May Carter was once a girl from the 21st Century, until an accident sends her back over 100 years, to the Victorian Era. Now, she's a servant of the Phantomhive Manor, who's head shares a striking resemblance to her. Little does she know there's a reason she's been sent 100 years into the past. Will she able to discover her family's secrets, or is she trapped in the past
1. His Butler, Able

His Butler, Able

White feathers floated gracefully toward the ground, as a young boy, no more than 10 years old, floated above the feathers. Very short, navy blue hair with bangs long enough to cover his blue eyes. A crimson blanket covered the boy's torso.

"Think carefully. Should you reject the faith, even this once, the gates of paradise will, forever, be out of your reach." A deep, dark voice warned the child.

"Do you think, that who was among the faithful, would ever go as far as to summon someone like you?" The boy asked in a deep, stern, but very calm voice.

Upon a withered, old tree, stood a dark raven, looking at the boy.

The raven gave out a dark chuckle, as if it was a demon, "I'll ask, but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions, and let me know if we have a deal!" The boy shouted.

On cue, the feather's flew upward, turning black as they surrounded the raven. The dark room turned white as the feathers disappeared, revealing a tall, figure standing before the boy. The man smiled with fangs showing.

I opened my eyes, and raised my head with a quiet gasp. I realized I was in my younger brother's room, sitting on the bedside chair, as I last recalled.

My younger brother, Ciel Phantomhive, was still asleep in his bed. I rubbed my forehead, I must've fell asleep after singing his lullaby to him.

I stood up, reached out the window and noticed it was still night, the curtains were still closed. I sighed in relief. I quietly exit Ciel's bedroom and made my way to my own room.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eleanor May Carter. And I work for my adopted younger brother, Ciel Phantomhive, who is the Earl of the Phantomhive Estate, the Queen's Watchdog and the current owner of Funtom Corperation. I'm 16 years old and my job at the manor is snack and tea specialist and decoy for Ciel.

The reason I'm a decoy is because the Earl of the Phantomhive Manor and I share a striking resemblance, even though we're not related. Same navy blue hair. Pale complexion. Even the same face and eyes. We even sound similar.

The only noticeable differences are that I'm female, taller and my voice is a bit lighter than Ciel's. But, these differences can be easily overlooked and missed. I've been told that I'm one hell of an actor. Heh.

Anywho, I entered my bedroom and laid my head on to my pillow, waiting for the realm of dreams to take me on another adventure.

* * *

**_*The Next Morning...*_**

"Eleanor. It is time to wake up." A voice spoke as a knock came from my bedroom door.

Groggy, I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed with a yawn.

"Would you like some help with getting ready for the day?" The voice asked politely.

I rubbed my eyes from the sleepy dust, "No thank you, Sebastian. I'll be down in five minutes."

"Very good." The voice replied, then everything went quiet.

With that, I got out of bed, did my morning routine, and got dressed into my casual attire.

Once I got dressed and ready, I exit my bedroom and got to work with Ciel's morning tea. His favorite; Earl grey tea from Jackson's of Picadilly.

I met up with the other servants of the Phantomhive Manor in the dinning hall and waited for Ciel to arrive.

"Good morning, Master. Did you sleep well?" Mey-Rin, the maid, Bardroy, the chef, Finnian, or Finny, the gardener, and myself greeted with a bow, as Ciel entered the room.

Ciel looked at us for a second, then resumed walking into the dining hall, saying nothing. Ciel sat down, and began eating his breakfast. Out of nowhere, Ciel threw a dart at the back of Finny's strawberry blonde head. Finny began whining in pain and ran to Ciel, holding the back of his head in pain.

"What was that for, Master? What did I do?" Finny asked.

"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Ciel answered, finishing his tea.

I covered my mouth to suppress a laugh.

Then the double-doors opened to reveal Sebastian showing up, "There you are!"

Sebastian Michaelis is one of the two butlers of the manor. Everything assigned to the other servants is handed out and overseen by him. Sebastian is a tall man that is in his possible late-twenties to early-thirties. Sharp facial features and quite handsome.

What the surprising thing is that he looks like Ciel's father, the late and wonderful Vincent Phantomhive. Just with black hair and piercing red eyes.

He mostly wears a black butler uniform with a black tailcoat, and white gloves. He wears gloves for a reason, but I'm not gonna spoil it.

"Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?" Sebastian asked.

Finny drew a blank.

Sebastian turned to Mey-Rin, "Mey-Rin, have you washed all of the bedding?"

"Uh... Well..." Mey-Rin stuttered, drawing a blank also.

Sebastian turned to me, "Eleanor..."

I stood up straight and answered, "Today's tea delivery will arrive within the noon, sir."

Ciel glanced at me. Sebastian nodded, "Very good." Then turned to Bardroy, "Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?"

Bardroy just smirked and looked away.

Sebastian looked behind, "Tanaka?"

Mr. Tanaka, our head butler, before Sebastian, was sitting on his knees, drinking a Japanese cup of green tea.

"Well, I suppose you're alright as you are." Sebastian said, "Now all of you. We have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning." He explained to the three, "So, get to work!"

Everyone got straight to work and closed the door behind them.

"Simply hopeless." Sebastian remarked.

Ciel smirked, then returned to his breakfast. Sebastian returned to his chores.

As I did mine. My chores for today were to clean to Main Foyer and take care of snacks for Ciel and his guests. I caught Ciel making his way up the stairs, as he walked through the foyer. He stopped to look at the painting of his parents for a few seconds, before he continued walking.

I looked at the painting and a wave of sadness hit me.

Maybe I should explain a few things about myself. I'm not originally from this era. I was born in 1992, a hundred and seventeen years after my brother was born. The Modern Era, if you will.

How did I end up in the Victorian Era of England? My father was a mechanic for a place of scientific research. When I was 8 years old, the head scientist chose me to test the new time-machine he was working on. There was a glitch in the machine and I've been trapped in this era ever since.

If it wasn't for Ciel's parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, I would have died on the streets of Victorian London, and no-one would have cared.

Anywho, back to what was going on. Once I was finished with the foyer, I was on my way to the kitchen. Already on the table was prepared food, ready to create a first-rate dinner. Sebastian has been busy. Speaking of the ravenette butler, I saw him on the other side, as her was preparing a flower vase of roses for the centerpiece of the Phantomhive welcome.

I was about to greet him, until the bell from the study rang.

Sebastian noticed and sighed, "Still so much to do and he calls me now."

I made my way into the doorway and bumped into Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebastian. Please forgive me. I was just on my way to preparing snacks for the Master and his guest this evening." I apologized with a bow.

Sebastian placed his gloved hand over my shoulder, "It's quite alright, My Lady. Please resume to your duties and I'll tend to the Master's needs."

I nodded, "Of course, Sebastian."

The bell from the study rang twice. Sebastian and I looked and realized what it meant. Either Ciel is getting impatient, or he was asking for me too.

Only one way to find out. Sebastian put his tailcoat on and he and I made our way to the Study, where Ciel was residing, sitting on his desk.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat." Ciel told Sebastian.

"You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening." Sebastian warned Ciel, not really wanting the 12-year-old Earl to eat too much.

"I don't care about that." Ciel told him, then instructed me, "Make me a parfait."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, My Lord. But I agree with Sebastian."

Ciel glared, but calmed and turned to look out his window, "Fine then. About the portrait, in the hallway..." Ciel began.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Take it down." Ciel ordered.

"But, Ciel. That's-" I began, but he cut me off, rubbing his father's ring, "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent. And I am head of the house now."

Sebastian smiled, and bowed, "Consider it done, My Lord." With that said, Sebastian left the room.

Ciel looked at me, "I am sorry, Eleanor. But-"

"No. It's okay. I understand." I bowed in respect.

* * *

**_*Later that Evening...*_**

Ciel and I walked into the Drawing Room, and I prepared the game table and grabbed the pieces needed for the game. Damiano arrived and bowed to us in respect.

Damiano was an Italian man in mid to late 30s. Light brown hair with a goatee to match and blue eyes. He wore a dark brown, nearly maroon business attire with a dark red scarf and dark brown boots.

I glared at the man, but quickly faked a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Damiano. Would you like to play a game with my younger brother, as you discuss the matters of the factory?" I greeted and asked.

He accepted and started the game. Ciel and Damiano played half-way through the game, as Damiano discussed the affairs of Ciel's toy factory in India.

"The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top notch staff." Damiano told us, not paying attention to the game.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." I spoke up, startling him, my eyes not leaving the board game.

"What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." Ciel told Damiano.

Damiano turned his attention back to Ciel, "Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force. If we-"

"Go on. It's your turn." Ciel cut him off.

"Oh yes. I just spin this then." Damiano said as he spun the top. It stopped at the number five. "Okay, then. Five spaces." He moved his piece. "Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12 thousand pounds to support our expansion?" Damiano began requesting.

Ciel opened his visible eye at him. I felt my blood boil a little, as I listened, making me look at the Italian business man with a quiet glare.

"I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expanding Funtom Company-" "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." I cut him off again.

Damiano looked at me.

"And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel told him.

"Oh. I see." He span the top again. It landed on six. "Right, I move six." Damiano said.

"You don't. That's three." Ciel told him.

Damiano looked at Ciel in confusion, "What? But-"

"You lost a leg, if you recall. Now, you only move half of the number of spaces." Ciel explained.

"Oh my." Damiano smiled and laughed, "This is a gruesome board game, isn't it? Is there no way for me to restore my leg, then?"

Ciel glared, "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back."

I took Damiano's piece and moved it three spaces, "Your body is burnt by raging flames. You lose."

Damiano stared in shock as he looked at the image that his piece fell on.

I faked another smile, "Would you like to play again?"

Damiano smiled and nodded as I move the pieces back to the beginning. Damiano was doing a little better this time.

Sebastian opened the door and smiled, "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served."

Damiano smiled in relief, "Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?"

Ciel sat up and I followed, "Very well. We'll finish the game later."

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose." Damiano asked.

"I am not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." Ciel explained.

My brother and I walked toward the door, until I heard Damiano mutter under his breath, "How childish."

I stopped and turned to him, "Excuse me?"

Damiano regained his composure, "I mean, that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers." Damiano stood up and joined us, "It certainly impresses me."

As we made our way to the garden, Sebastian pulled me back a little, "My Lady, you seem to be a little distracted. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I told him.

* * *

**_*In the Garden...*_**

We arrived at the garden. Ciel and Mr. Damiano took their seats on the dining table.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef, donbouri, courtesy of our chef, Bardroy." Sebastian introduced the dish, which was as he described, a bowl of raw beef and rice, with the finishing touch of shredded lettuce and parsley.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Damiano asked, not sure of the dish.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a Japanese delicacy. A dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone, who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donbouri." Sebastian explained the dish to Damiano, who was having trouble absorbing the information.

"This is a token from our master and mistress, to show their thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. They wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Sebastian told Damiano as Mey-Rin entered with a bottle of red wine.

"Now that's our Sebastian for you." I heard Finny's voice from the garden, as Ceil started eating.

"He saved the day." Bardroy's voice spoke from the same area.

"Excellent! What an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action." Damiano shouted in joy and pride.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the soy sauce." Sebastia introduced the wine, then looked at Mey-Rin, "Mey-Rin?" She did nothing, but smile, "Now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian told her.

Mey-Rin looked at Sebastian in confusion, "Yes, sir?"

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." He whispered to her.

"Of course. Yes, sir." Mey-Rin said. She grabbed the bottle and poured the wine into one of our vials.

"Hey." "What?" "Is it just me, or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?" I heard Bardroy and Finny's voice, as Mey-Rin wobbled her way over to Damiano's end of the table.

Now that Bardroy mentioned it, she did look a little flustered and embarrassed.

I stood up and looked at the flustered maid, "Mey-Rin, are you alright?"

"Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it! Don't look at me that way!" Mey-Rin muttered to herself.

Her nerves got the best of her and she missed the cup, spilling the wine on the tablecloth. Ciel and my eyes widen in shock.

"Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see? You're spilling the wine!" Finny whispered/shouted to Mey-Rin, but she couldn't hear him.

The wine spread to the edge of the table. A drop escaped the spill. Sebastian acted quickly and pulled the cloth off the table in one move, catching the drop as well. Nothing moved or tipped over.

Luckily, Damiano was too busy, eating his donbouri to noticed what happened. I took a breath and calmed down. Damiano finished his food and noticed the cloth was gone. Finny, Baldroy and I took Mey-Rin back inside.

"Where did the tablecloth go?" Damiano asked.

"A speck of dirt. Most unsightly. I had the cloth removed, so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." Ciel explained, as he returned to his meal.

"Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian told Damiano.

"Oh. Oh my..." Damiano smiled and laughed, "Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired."

"Pay him no mind. He merely acts as befits one of my servants." Ciel faked a smile.

"My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian complimented.

Ciel and I looked at Sebastian. Ciel looked back and 'hmphed.' My eyes soften as I looked at my dear brother.

* * *

**_*Later, back in the Drawing Room...*_**

After dinner was finished, Ciel and I lead Damiano back to the Drawing Room.

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract..." Damiano started, as Ciel and himself took their seats.

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game." Ciel told him.

"Ah. Yes, of course. I do have a pressing appointment." Damiano excused, not wanting to play Ciel's game anymore. "Perhaps another ti-"

"Children can be very demanding about their games." Ciel cut him off, smirking. "Surely, you wouldn't want me to get upset."

Damiano gulped, but calmed himself, "No. No, of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?"

"Of course. It's downstairs, fifth door on your left." I answered, pointing to the door.

Damiano nodded his head and walked toward the door. He opened the door, and found Sebastian pushing a cart with a tea set in front of him. He saw Damiano leaving the room.

"I've brought some tea for you and my lord." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'll be right back." Damiano said in a quiet, but noticeably annoyed tone.

Sebastian pushed the cart to us and poured the tea in our cups. Ciel and I sniffed the aroma of the tea, and gave it a disapproved look.

"What is this?" Ciel asked.

"It smells terribly weak." I finished, "This can't be the tea I ordered..."

Ciel looked at me, "Care to elaborate, Eleanor?"

I nodded, and explained, as I put my cup of tea on the cart, "Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea."

"Italian?" Ciel repeated in confusion.

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, Master. So, finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult." I explained, then asked, "This particular selection is not to your liking?"

"No. It is not." Ciel answered, "I don't like it at all."

"I'll see to the dessert preparations." Sebastian told us.

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy." Ciel nodded with a smirk.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes. my young lord." He looked at me with glowing, slit-pupil eyes, "Are you ready, M'Lady?"

I looked from my tea, and smirked as well, "Yes. I'm more than ready."

With that, I sat on my knees and took deep breaths.

* * *

**Damiano's POV.**

"I'm tired of babysitting those child Earls." I told my crew over the phone.

"Yes. I've already sold off the factory. Now, all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brats right now." I told them.

The crew asked about the employees.

"The employees? Who cares about them?" I snapped.

I felt a icy chill up my spine, and looked back. There was nothing. I returned to the phone. The crew asked what happened.

"Nevermind. The rest of the formalities are you to deal with." I answered.

They asked if it will be difficult.

"No. It'll be easy. Please. They're only children." I told them.

With that said, my crew hung up the phone. I put the phone back and walked by way back, to the Drawing Room. In the Great Hall, as I passed the large portrait of a smiling couple, I felt the chill again.

I looked at the portrait and saw the man's face glow white, except for the eyes and mouth, and looked at me. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Everything was normal.

"Impossible. I'm seeing things." I whispered to myself.

As I returned to my destination.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." I heard the Phantomhive girl's voice speak in my ear.

I stopped, but smiled at her brother's childish game, "No. That's ridiculous."

I was able to reach the door to the Drawing Room, but as I opened the door, it was the Pool Room.

"Huh." I closed the door.

And tried another door.

"Not here either." I tried another. "Or here."

I began to wonder, "This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the Drawing Room."

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." I heard the Phantomhive girl's voice speak again.

I stopped and saw a headless man, floating in mid-air, walking towards me. His face came into view. It was the same face from the painting. In fear, I backed off a bit, then ran.

"S-Stay away from me!" I shouted. Without looking, I bumped into someone.

I looked and saw it was one of the Phantomhive brats. I couldn't tell which one it was. The hallway was too dark and his, or her visible eye was closed.

"What's the matter, Mr. Damiano? Are you not liking our hospitality?" The child said in a hollow, monotone voice.

I recognized the voice. It was the Phantomhive girl. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eye were blank. I ran past her in fear. This had to be a trick!

"You lose one turn." I heard her voice say, as I ran.

The lights went out and I couldn't see where I was going. I lost my footing and fell down something hard, breaking my right leg. The light went back on and I realized that I fell down the main stairs.

The maid came to my aid, "Sir, are you alright?" She backed away in shock, as she saw my leg, "His right leg! It's twisted round, what happened to it?" The chef and the gardener arrived, carrying the large portrait that started this whole incident.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I heard the chef ask the maid.

"Our guest! Something's happened!" The maid shouted.

I looked and saw the man's face in the painting.

"And now, you lose one leg in the enchanted forest." The ghost said in the Phantomhive girl's voice.

I trembled in fear. I had to get out of the manor. I began to crawl away from the group. I heard the maid calling me to come back, but I didn't listen.

I kept crawling down the hallway, until a pair of legs stood in my way. I looked up and saw it was the butler. There was something sinister about his smile.

"Surly you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir." I stumbled back a bit. "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." I tried to crawl away from the butler, but I could hear him walking behind me.

"You lost a leg, remember? Now, you can only move half the number of spaces. So, why don't just relax and make yourself at home?" The butler said, then suggested.

I couldn't take it anymore. I crawled as fast as I could and entered a room, closing the door behind me. I looked around, but I couldn't see a thing.

"Damn. It's too dark." I muttered to myself.

I heard the butler's steps coming closer. I moved away from the door and backed up against something.

"Is this a cupboard?" I wondered, as I was able to open the door and hid inside.

I was too busy, checking the size, that I didn't notice the door to the room open.

"Damn. These are really tight quarters." I whispered.

Then, I felt my hand touch something soft, but spongy.

"What's this?" I sniffed the stuff on my gloves. "Smells like sugar."

I heard something open and noticed the butler. He gave me a sad look. The cupboard started to get warmer.

"What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven." My fear reached its peak.

"The oven? Open up! Please, open the door!" I shouted, trying to open the door, but it was locked on the outside.

I was trapped and slowly began to burn.

The butler stood up, "Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding. Mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here, in England, that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty."

The butler closed the viewing window, as I heard the Phantomhive girl's voice again, "Your body is burnt by raging flames. You lose."

I screamed loudly and at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Eleanor's POV.**

I entered the Drawing Room, with my eyes back to normal and a small smirk on my face, and looked out the window.

"How did the guest like the hospitality?" Ciel asked.

"Let's say he enjoyed it so much, he might not make it through the night." I answered.

I saw Damiano limping down the path of the garden. He fell over once, got up and continued to limp. Using my fingers, I counted down to the moment he would shout.

As I reached my last, index finger, "MAMMA MIA!"

Ciel chuckled lightly at the scream, "What an unattractive scream."

I smirked, "He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter."

"What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money?" Ciel continued, as he grabbed his piece of the board game, "Did he think to retain my trust?" He moved his piece to the happy end. However, he made it fall to its side, "I'm afraid, once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

I nodded my head in sadness and put our games back.

"I'm ready to retire for the day. Could you get Sebastian, Eleanor?" Ciel requested.

"Of course, Ciel." I answered.

I left the room and walked off to find Sebastian. I found him the Great Hall, looking at the blank area, where our parents' portrait used to be.

"It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well." Sebastian muttered.

I felt something pull at the back of my mind. I turned to look at the hall and saw a much younger version of Ciel and myself, playing with our toys. But something felt like it was missing someone...

Ciel looked at our parents, "Mama? Papa?"

Rachel and Vincent were smiling at us, enjoying our little smiles. Even the dog, Sebastian, was smiling. Tears welled up in my eyes, until I heard a snap of fingers and I snapped out of my trance. I shook my head, removing the thought.

"The head of the Phantomhive estate. Hm." Sebastian whispered to himself.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Sebastian looked at me with a reassuring smile, "You seemed to have drifted down memory lane, Mistress." Then asked me, "Were you looking for something?"

I blinked, then recollected myself, "Y-yes. I was looking for you, Sebastian. Master is ready to retire for the day."

Sebastian bowed, "Of course, my lady."


	2. His Butler, Strongest

His Butler, Strongest

**Eleanor's POV.**

It's been a few days since the incident with Damiano. Ciel and his guests were discussing a few matters, over a game of pool. It also appears that the city of London has been having a rat problem. And the problem reached our manor.

It was quiet, until we heard Finny shout, "Now, I've got you, rat!" Then, there was a large crash. "Looks like it got away. Ha ha." Finny spoke with a smile on his face.

"What are you laughing for? Are you trying to kill us too, you idiot?" Bardroy shouted in frustration.

"Look! There's another one!" Finny called.

"Catch it!" Bardroy shouted. After that, it was a tiny bit quiet.

"Quite a commotion going on out there. Seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well." One of our clients, Randall, said to us, as his turn was over and it was Azzurro's, a head of the Italian Drug Mafia, turn to play.

One of our other clients, which I can't remember the name of, looked at us while eating one of our complimentary sandwiches, "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?"

"And someone will." One of our company friends, Lau, said with his usual grin.

His sister, and butler, Ran-Mao, looked at us, as Lau continued, "He's just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Indeed." Ciel's aunt from his mother side, Angelina Durless, or well known as Madam Red, answered with a small smile.

"He prefers to settle things with one blow." Then she asked Ciel, "Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot, if I know that I'll miss." Ciel nodded.

"That's all very well. But, when will you handle the problem?" Randall asked, getting a little impatient.

"Anytime you like. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese. And I hold the key to the storehouse." Ciel answered.

I sensed Azzurro glare at us as he hit the cue ball.

He was able to hit one ball, but the cue ball rolled into the hole, next to the ball it hit. I got up and picked up the cue ball.

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing us a suitable reward." Ciel finished, teasing on the last part.

"What a vulture." I heard Randall mutter.

"Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear our family's name." I warned, finally speaking into the conversation.

Randall looked at me, "You're not even a true Phantomhive, Little Miss. You're no more than a Street Rat they found."

"Eleanor is as much as a Phantomhive as I am." Ciel defended me with a glare.

"Ha! You're in trouble now, Randall." Azzurro joked, then asked Ciel, "What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" Ciel suggested. He leaned over to me and whispered something in my ear. I nodded in agreement.

Ciel stood up from his chair and walked toward the pool table. He stopped next to Randall, "How soon can you secure the payment?"

"Tonight. I'll have it by then." Randall answered in a whisper.

Ciel walked to the pool table and sat on the edge, "Then I'll send a carriage for you later." Ciel prepared his aim and smiled, "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?"

"You passed your turn twice, and now, you're after them all in one go?" Our client asked, shocked of my younger brother's actions.

"Naturally." Ciel answered.

"Careful. Or you greed will undo you." Randall warned.

Ciel hit the cue ball. It hit the last two balls and both entered the corner holes, "Am I undone?" Ciel asked.

Then he looked at me with a look in his eye. A look I knew well. I followed Ciel into the hallway, where we were alone...

* * *

**_*Later that day...*_**

**Ciel Phantomhive's POV.**

With the meeting adjured and after that was said, the game was finished and everyone, except Lau and Madam Red left the manor. We sat down in the Drawing Room. Sebastian came in with a tea set, and began pouring the tea.

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend, to offer from Fortnum and Mason today." Sebastian informed. We sniffed the aroma.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." Lau commented, as Sebastian poured a cup for Madam Red.

Grell, Madam Red's shy, clumsy butler, watched Sebastian, from the door, in admiration. I couldn't help but sense something off about him. His aura was as clear as day, and he let off a smell of death and decay.

"Grell." Madam Red called Grell, catching his attention.

Grell stood straight, "Yes, My Lady?"

"Learn something from Sebastian." Madam Red ordered.

Grell sulked a little, "Uh... Yes."

"Just look at him." Madam Red started. She began rubbing her hand against Sebastian's... *ahem*... Lower back, making him shudder, "I mean, his physique. You should quit this country job, and work for me in the city." Madam Red offered.

I cleared my throat, "Madam Red."

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit." Madam Red apologized, and joked.

I kept my composure, but that wasn't funny.

Lau placed his tea on the table, "So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau asked, getting up from his seat.

"Perhaps." I answered, as I leaned back on my chair, deep in thought. That glare that Azzurro gave me and Eleanor has put me on edge.

Madam Red sighed, "Why not leave the exterminating to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?"

Lau walked over to the back of my seat, "I am but a tamed guinea pig, dedicated to my lord." Lau told Madam Red, placing his hand on my head. "If the Earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing." Lau explained.

Quickly, Madam Red grabbed me in her arms and dragged me away from Lau, "Watch it! You'd best to keep your filthy paws away from my darling nephew!"

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam." Lau told Madam Red, trying, but failing to sound innocent.

Madam Red let go of me, turning her full attention to Lau, dropping me to the ground... Ow..., "Are you saying you would, if you were elsewhere? Careful! You're on thin ice now, sir!" Madam Red shouted at Lau.

I picked myself up and walked out of the Drawing Room, as Madam Red and Lau kept arguing.

Sebastian noticed this action, "Master?"

"The rats are here." I sighed, placing my free hand on my forehead, as I felt a headache coming.

Bardroy, Finny and Mey-Rin were running around the corridor, trying to chase and catch the rats. But, they were failing badly.

"And here too..." I sighed as the commotion kept on.

"Master. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon." Sebastian informed me, then requested, "Would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my study. I'm done here." I told him, as I walked towards the Study Room.

Sebastian bowed, "Certainly, My Lord."

I opened the door to the Study, entered the room, and closed the door behind me with a relieved sigh, "Finally. Some peace and quiet."

Suddenly, before I could react or move, I got gagged by someone behind us, the rag that gagged us had a strong smell of chlorophyll and alcohol. The smell was so strong, for my nose, it caused me to black out.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV.**

As the dessert was ready and prepared, I prepared a tea set for my young master and mistress. I pushed the cart to the Study and noticed the door was closed.

I knocked on the door, "Young Master. I've brought your pie and afternoon tea." No response. I was starting to get worried. I opened the door, "Master?"

I looked in the room and gasped. The room was in a terrible mess, and Master Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

"This is terrible. The refreshments will all be wasted now..." I said to myself, as I closed the door and began looking around the manor, for my master.

Come to think of it, ever since earlier today, Eleanor has been nowhere to be seen. She must be running some errands for Master Ciel.

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive's POV.**

"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the loyal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's Guard Dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you two have, and how many families have you crashed, Ciel Phantomhive?" I heard Azzurro's voice speak, as I woke up from being gagged.

I looked up and saw him, standing in front of me. I couldn't move, because Azzurro's goons bound me with leather belts and shackled my legs and hands.

"I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel." I said, as Azzurro lit a cigar and smiled at me.

"Come now, my lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing, but tea on the brain." He told me, as walked toward me and lowered himself to my level, "It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to look outside the box to make money. So, we found the drug trade."

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." I told Azzurro calmly.

Azzurro sighed in annoyance, "You know, this is why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother!" Azzurro held my head up, so I could look at him, as he continued, "You line your pockets, while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it." I told him, as I teased with a smirk, "I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you."

Azzurro stood up with anger and annoyance clear on his face, as he aimed a gun to my head. "You brat! Don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out soon, or your servants will start dying one-by one." Azzurro threatened me.

I just tilted my head and teased with a grin, "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But, you had better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch."

I could tell Azzurro had enough. I closed my eye, and took a punch across the face.

Azzurro dropped his cigar, stomped it out, and grabbed his telephone, "Did you hear that! The time for talk is over." He hung up the phone.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV.**

I searched the entire manor, but no luck in finding Master Ciel, or Mistress Eleanor. This was really starting to worry me.

"Oh dear. This is most troubling. Where could the Master been taken?" I asked myself.

I thought for a second, until I heard Mey-Rin call, "Sebastian!" I looked up and saw her running towards me with a piece of paper, "I just found a letter, yes I did!"

"Adressed to whom?" I asked, as she ran.

"To the servant... of the Earl of Phantomhive!" Mey-Rin answered.

I looked at the window for a second, knowing something was going to happen. Mey-Rin tripped on her loose shoelace and came flying towards me. I lifted the pie high in the air. Mey-Rin flew into me, causing to fall back on to the floor, as a bullet, aiming for my head, missed and hit the vase beside me. The pie floated down, as I caught it with ease.

"Mey-Rin, the letter please." I asked Mey-Rin.

As she got up, face as red as a cherry, "Letter? Oh, yes sir." Mey-Rin got off me and gave me the letter.

I got back up on my feet, opened the letter and began reading, "'If you want to return your master and mistress safely, come to Nova Garden Bethnal Green as soon as possible'. Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter." I put the letter in the pocket of my tailcoat.

"Sebastian!" I heard Finny call, as he, Bardroy, Madam Red and Lau arrived to see what happened.

"What is going on here?" Madam Red asked.

"Sorry for the noise, my lady. I assure you, nothing's wrong. Please don't concern yourself." I answered. Grell and Ran-Mao just showed up.

Madam Red turned her head to look at Grell in disappointment, "Nothing, are you sure?"

I turned to look at Finny and Bardroy, "Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?" I gave the pie to Bardroy and walked past them. I chased the car, that was just outside the manor.

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive's POV.**

"What do you mean you missed?!" Azzurro shouted on the phone, "You are complete idiots! Never should have hired scum like you. Just get back here!" He ordered as the room grew silent for a second, "Aw, what's wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" Azzurro asked, one of his goons chuckled at his joke.

Suddenly, his aura turned serious, "What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me."

It went quiet, all I could hear from the phone was horrified screams, and voices full of fear. Azzurro was losing his patience.

"That's it! I've had enough of your games already!" Azzurro shouted.

There was one more scream, then a loud crash. It grew quiet again. Azzurro's aura turned from angry to fear in a split of a second.

"Hello? What happened?" Azzurro asked with fear in his tone.

I smirked and chuckled, "That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over."

Anger got the best of Azzurro, as he kicked me in the stomach, punched me across the face and continued kicking me in the stomach again, "Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!"

After a few kicks, Azzurro stomped over to the phone and picked it up, "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I'll kill you!" Azzurro threatened.

"Hello." I heard a voice from the phone. It was Sebastian's voice.

"Who's this?" Azzurro asked.

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be available." I heard Sebastian ask. Azzurro's aura turned icy with fear. I grinned.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Sebastian asked. Azzurro stuttered, lost for words.

"Woof." I answered loud enough for Sebastian to hear. Azzurro froze.

"Very good, young master. I will come to get you momentarily." Sebastian told us, before disconnecting the phone.

Azzurro got angry, "Listen up! The Phantomhive kid have help on the way! Move it! Tighten the security at the gate! Not much as a single rat get through!"

Every one of Azzurro's goons went into action. After a few minutes of heard shouts, gunshots and objects being thrown, it suddenly went quiet. Azzurro readied his gun at the door. The door opened to reveal Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed, "I have come to retrieve my master."

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant, and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat." Azzurro said, calming down. "Who are you, anyway? There's no way you're just a butler." he asked.

"No sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler. I promise." Sebastian answered. I smiled at his answer.

"Yeah, sure. It does not matter anyway. I have no intention of fighting. Not yet." Azzurro smirked. He picked me up from my hair, making me rest in his arm, and aimed his gun to my head. "But, you better have what I asked for." He threatened.

"Yes, I do." Sebastian answered, getting a key from his coat, "It's right here."

Suddenly, Sebastian was shot in the head. I stared in shock as Sebastian fell back as other shots hit him in the torso. Sebastian fell to the ground. My blood ran cold, but I calmed down a little bit.

Azzurro laughed, "Oh, sorry, Dandy. I really am. But, this round is mine. There was no way I was going up against a Phantomhive, lord of games, with a trump card hidden."

Azzurro lifted my head, so I could look at him, "I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price, even in this condition." Azzurro used his gun to remove my eye patch, but I kept my eye closed.

"Don't worry. You two have so many ends. I doubt one of you will be alive for that much longer." Azzurro chuckled.

"Alright. I'm tired of messing around." I finally spoke up, catching Azzurro's full attention, "How much longer are you planning to play dead?" I asked Sebastian.

Sebastian's hand twitched, "Not long."

"But how? How are you-? You just-" Azzurro stuttered, lost for words, but Sebastian started to stand up. Azzurro's goons backed off a little.

"Guns, today, are so much more efficient then they used to be." Sebastian stated, as he stood up. "They can shoot so many more bullets now." Sebastian coughed up the bullets that were shot in his chest, and smiled, "Perhaps you'd like these back."

Azzurro gasped in shock, "What are you doing? Kill him!" The goons readied their guns, but Sebastian was quicker and returned the bullets to them, killing them. Azzurro let go of my hair, as he gasped.

Sebastian looked the tail of his coat, "Oh dear. What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat."

"You could've avoided that, idiot." I stated.

Sebastian looked at me, "Master. How unfortunate. They don't seem to have taken very good care of you." Sebastian walked closer to Azzurro. Azzurro panicked and aimed the gun to my head again.

"No! Stay back!" Azzurro shouted.

"You look like a helpless child, all bound up like that. But, then I guess that's appropriate." Sebastian stated at Ciel and my present condition.

"If you come any closer, I'll shoot him!" Azzurro threatened. Sebastian stopped.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." I said, getting a glare from Azzurro.

"But, if I come any closer, he might kill you." Sebastian told me.

"Well then? Are you saying that you want to break the contract?" I asked.

"No. Of course not. Nothing has changed. I am your loyal servant, my lord." Sebastian answered with a bow.

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?" Azzurro asked, not understanding of what's going on.

"M'Lady. You know what you have to do. Now just say the words." Sebastian assured me.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, yes both of them, "This is an order. Save me now!" I ordered, my birthmark glowed.

"No! It's over!" Azzurro shouted, firing his gun at me. I turned my head to look at him. He gasped in shock and fear, seeing that I'm still alive, "What the-? But, that's impossible."

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian asked, holding a bullet over Azzurro's coat pocket. Azzurro looked and noticed. "Here then. Let me give it back to you."

Sebastian dropped the bullet into Azzurro's coat pocket. The moment the bullet fell in, Azzurro's arm twisted back, letting me go. Azzurro dropped his gun, grabbing his arm in pain. Sebastian picked me up and carried me away from Azzurro.

"I must say. The game wasn't as much fun, this time. Sebastian." I stated, as Sebastian carried me to a chair.

"No wait. Come back. Work for me. Be my bodyguard, and I'll pay you 10 times what they do. Alright then. 20 times. You can have all the liquor and women you want too." Azzurro offered Sebastian.

Sebastian set me on the chair, and was able to un-bind me, "I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel. It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things." Sebastian told Azzurro, as he finished un-binding me.

He stood up and turned to face Azzurro, "You see, I am simply..." Sebastian's eyes glowed in red with slit pupils once again, "One hell of a butler."

I removed my contact lens over my right eye, as my eyes glowed violet-purple.

Gotcha. It's me, Ellie.

I took Ciel's place when he and I were talking in the hallway. Told you I was one hell of an actor.

"Right. Okay." Azzurro stuttered.

Feathers began to float in the room and surround the room in shadow. "As long as my masters hold the contract, I am their loyal servant." Sebastian started, as he removed his left glove with his teeth.

"A wish, a sacrifice, and this..." Sebastian showed his contract mark, on the back of his hand, "All of these things keep me bound to Lord and Lady Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow Lord Phantomhive's soul."

"Unfortunately for you..." I began, "This game is over." I finished.

After dealing the punishment, I felt very dizzy and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**_*Later, in the evening...*_**

I slowly opened my eye, waking up from what we did with Azzurro. I looked ahead and saw the estate in flames. My eye widen in shock, as I gasped.

"You're awake, M'Lady?" I heard Sebastian's voice ask.

I looked and saw him carrying me, bridal style. I felt my eye and noticed I was wearing Ciel's eyepatch over my right eye again. I looked at the estate again, and it looked normal. Could that have been a vision? Or just another memory?

"Master! Welcome home!" Finny and Mey-Rin greeted us. They noticed it was me, "Oh dear." "Master, you're injured."

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about." I told them, getting back into character. I think they stared at me in awe, "What? You don't believe what your master tells you?" I asked.

"Oh no. We do." Mey-Rin answered with a smile.

"It's just you looks so cute. Held like a baby, my lord." Finny explained.

I felt my face heat up, as I looked at Sebastian, "Put. Me. Down."

Sebastian put me down. My face still hot, I stared at Mey-Rin and Finny, "Stop looking at me like that! Honestly..."

"Master." Sebastian caught my attention. The heat in my face cooled a little. Sebastian was bowing on one knee, "I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. Could I ever atone? I hang my head in shame. Dinner is not ready."

* * *

**_*A Little Later, in Eleanor's Room...*_**

I opened the door to my room and entered, quietly closing the door behind me. Inside was Ciel, wearing my attire and had his bangs hanging over his right eye.

Ciel turned to see me and walked up to me, "Eleanor! You're alive."

I lightly smiled, "Of course, I'm alive." I winced, as my ribs throbbed in pain, "I just got into a little trouble."

"Was I right about Azzurro Vanel? Was he in charge of the drug trade?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes. He was in charge of the trade. Sebastian and I took care of him."

Ciel lifted his head, "Sebastian got involved?"

I smiled with a small chuckle, "I told you I am one hell of an actor."

Ciel sighed and rub his temple, "Don't ever say that again. Sebastian is enough."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

Ciel looked at me and smiled, "Well done, Eleanor. You deserved a day off to recover."

We switched clothes and Ciel made his way to the door. Before he opened the door, he turned to me, "And Eleanor?"

I turned to him, "Yes, Master?"

"Don't try and get yourself hurt like that again." He told me, then exit the room.

I stood there in shock, but a warm smile grew on my face. He may not act like it, but I knew he really cares about me, and he was saying 'thank you'.

"You're welcome, little brother."


	3. His Butler, Omnipotent

His Butler, Omnipotent

**Eleanor's POV.**

It was another morning, Sebastian woke Ciel up, got him dressed and escorted him to the Dining Room. Finny, Bardroy, Mey-Rin and I were waiting for him in the Dining Room. However, we have an extra pair of clumsy hands in the household.

Grell, Madam Red's butler, was asked to be trained by Sebastian. Grell's first task was to serve the tea, however, he dashed in, screaming and riding the cart. He crashed into Finny, who was able to stop the cart, but was thrown back and got tea spilled on his shirt.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Finny winced in pain, hopping on the spot and flapping his shirt.

Grell quickly recovered and saw the mess he made, "I'm so sorry. I'll wipe it off." Grell apologized, grabbing the nearest handkerchief, but grabbed the entire tablecloth and knocked our entire breakfast off the table, before Ciel could eat.

Ciel sighed in annoyance.

"Master, why did agree on taking such a useless idiot?" Bardroy asked Ciel.

"You're one to talk, Bard." Ciel stated.

I sighed a little, "It didn't seem like a bad idea."

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Oh, Ciel, darling? I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent._

_Could you do me a tiny favor, and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler?_

_Can't refuse your favorite aunt, can you?"_

**_*End Flashback*_**

* * *

I quietly shuddered a little from the memory.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced." Ciel rubbed his temple, "I never expected that I would be effected by it as well."

Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin glared daggers at Grell.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how to apologize enough." Grell apologize, but an idea came to him, "Wait. That's it!" Grell got a dagger from his coat and aimed it to his neck, "The only I can do now, is die! I shall atone with my death."

Bardroy panicked, "Whoa! Calm down a second!"

"Um... Should we take the knife away?" Mey-Rin suggested.

Sebastian put his hand on Grell's shoulder, "There is no need for that."

Grell opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Just think about the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours to clean all of the blood." Sebastian stated with a smile.

Grell stared at Sebastian in more admiration than last time, "Thank you, Sebastian. You're so very kind."

"That was kindness?" Bard asked Mey-Rin and Finny. Finny and Mey-Rin answered by shaking their heads 'no' repeatedly.

Sebastian picked up the tea pot and noticed the tea was very weak, "Now, what I would like to know, is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the Master and Mistress such weak tea?"

Sebastian showed Grell how to serve a proper cup of tea, "Watch me. A spoonful for each person, and one more for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water, and let it steam until done."

Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin were writing the instructions, as Grell watched with full attention. Sebastian served a cup for Ciel.

Ciel took the cup and began drinking.

"Master. Are you both ready? It is almost time. I have a carriage waiting for you at the front drive now." Sebastian told him, as he checked his pocket watch.

"Fine." Ciel said, placing his tea on the table.

Sebastian turned to Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and myself, "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless. Understand?" Then he turned to Grell, "Grell? Perhaps you should just sit there and relax, so you don't cause anymore trouble." Sebastian turned to leave, until he remembered something, and turned to Grell again with a smile, "And, if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess."

"What generosity. What great kindness." Grell praised.

Ciel got his coat and hat and left the house to run an errand, leaving the rest of us to do our chores for the day.

* * *

**_*A Little Later, in the Courtyard...*_**

"The Funtom Company. The maker of toys and confection has grown rapidly in the last three years." Grell smiled, as he admired the manor, helping tend the courtyard, "And this estate testifies for the company's prosperity. The manor is magnificent, don't you think?"

"You know, it's only been around for two years now." Bardroy pointed out, sitting on the grass.

"Odd. Why, it looks so stately and dignified." Grell replied.

"Of course it does. That was the intention." A familiar voice spoke from behind Grell.

Grell turned and gasped in shock, as the rest of us smiled. Tanaka was back to normal. As the real Tanaka shows himself, he grows to nearly as tall as Sebastian. His features are pronounced, and he looks more tranquil.

Finny turned and smiled, "Look, it's the real Tanaka!"

Mey-Rin nodded with a smile of her own, "We haven't seen him in months."

I smiled and put my hands behind my back, "It's great to see you again, Tanaka."

Tanaka smiled at me, "It's good to see you too, M'lady." Then he returned to Grell, "This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical to every single detail. From the window panes, to the stairways. And even the cracks in the pillars."

"Identical?" Grell repeated in confusion.

Tanaka nodded and lowered his head, "The original Phantomhive Manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy..."

Grell nodded, as he absorbed the information, "Oh, I see." Then asked, "Forgive me for asking, but Master Ciel's and Lady Eleanor's parents. Did they...?"

Tanaka shook his head, "Yes. Sadly, they both perished in the fire."

I hugged myself as I thought about the fire three years ago. Tears welled up in my eyes. I can still hear Ciel's childhood memories screaming in my head. The shadows of Mother Rachel and Father Vincent. And the face within the flames. I never got a good look, but I remember the smile and how much anger I felt that day.

Grell looked at me and threw his arms around me, "Oh, how terrible. You poor children."

"Grell! Get off me!" I struggled to pry the clumsy butler off me.

Suddenly, Tanaka deflated into the chibi version of himself and resumed drinking his Japanese cup of green tea.

Grell let go of me and gasped, "Oh no! Tanaka."

"His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal person's." Bardroy explained, "Being 'Real Tanaka' exhausts him. He just needs to rest himself for a while."

Grell sweat-dropped in embarrassment, "Oh. That's interesting."

Suddenly, Mey-Rin screamed. Bardroy, Grell and I turned to her and Finny. Mey-Rin looked horrified and her skin was nearly as pale as mine. So did Finny.

We followed their gaze. It turned out the bushes were trimmed to look like skulls. I raised a brow at the display. Grell gasped and took a step back in shock.

"Why are they all skulls?" Bardroy exclaimed.

"No! Not again! I have made yet another unacceptable mistake!" Grell cried, then he ran up a ladder, where a hanging noose was waiting, "I can't go on any longer!"

Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin ran over and tried to stop him, "Quit trying to die all the time!"

"But I have to. It's the only way to redeem my honor!"

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the ladder and moved it away from Grell, leaving him to hang. Seeing who the person was, Finny, Mey-Rin and Bardroy screamed.

Oh no...

* * *

**_*Later, in the Salon...*_**

I was just in the Salon, trying to get Grell down from hanging himself, while wearing an orange bonnet.

"Grell, for Pete's sake, stop fidgeting!" I told him.

Then Ciel and Sebastian entered the room. I turned and tried to smile, "Oh, Master. Sebastian. Welcome back."

"What are you doing now?" Ciel asked Grell, annoyed and ignoring me.

"At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel." Grell answered in a chocked voice.

"Help Eleanor get him down, Sebastian." Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian replied, walking towards Grell and I.

As Sebastian was just a couple of centimeters in front of Grell, and raised his hands to help him down, a flash of orange and blonde dashed past us, stepping all over me, "Ow..."

"Ciel!" The flashed yelled as it got Ciel into a bone-crushing hug. The flash turned out to be a young girl in an orange dress, blonde hair styled in four corkscrews and green eyes.

It was our cousin, Elizabeth Midford, or just Lizzie, "Ciel. You're back! I missed you so much."

"Elizabeth. What a surprise." I heard Ciel struggled to greet from the hug.

Lizzie released the hug, "Aw. How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie." Then, she hugged Ciel again, "You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy? I can just eat you up."

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian greeted, with Grell in his hand and catching Lizzie's attention.

Lizzie let go of Ciel and bowed to Sebastian, "Hello, Sebastian. How are you?" Lizzie noticed Grell and frowned a little, "Awww. You took him down?"

Sebastian smiled, "Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room."

Lizzie pouted, "But, I made such a lovely decoration out of him."

"A decoration?" Sebastian and I repeated in unison, without realizing we did. Lizzie's smile returned.

"Yes. Just look at it all. Isn't the Salon so cute now?" She asked.

I quietly winced at the bright colors. I maybe a girl, but I have my standards. My favorite colors are dark and cool colors. And my sense of style is gothic and skulls.

Ciel and I reflected on each other's expression, "Ugh... My mansion..."

"It's so pink..." I finished for Ciel.

"From now on, only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor. Don't you agree, Antoinette?" Lizzie announced, then asked.

We looked and saw Tanaka wearing a wig and a bonnet. He laughed, but his aura screamed, 'help me'.

"Oh, and Tanaka..." Sebastian gasped in dismay.

"And I have a present for you too." Lizzie told Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at her, surprised. In a quick flash, he was wearing a Bo-Peep bonnet. Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin snickered at him.

"You're always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change. What do you think?" Lizzie informed and asked.

Sebastian glared at the snickering trio. They stopped and felt dead from Sebastian's glare. If only looks could kill.

Sebastian smiled at Lizzie and bowed in respect, "I am deeply honored that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me."

"Happy to help." Lizzie smiled.

"In any event, Lizzie. What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, as I dusted myself off, "Auntie didn't let you come alone." Ciel finished for me.

Lizzie walked over and held Ciel's hands, "I sneaked away, because I wanted to see you, silly." Lizzie hugged Ciel again.

My eye widen as Ciel asked, "You sneaked away? Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Grell adjusted his glasses in confusion, "Sebastian, who is this girl?"

"She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotni. Her full, Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordilia Midford of Scotni." Sebastian answered.

"Scotni... Ethnel... Izaba... Cordi- Ppffffttt!" Grell tried to pronounce Lizzie's name, but got tongue-tied.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed for several years." Sebastian simplified.

Grell smiled, "Ah. His fiance. Yes, of course."

Grell's smile turned shocked as Bardroy, Finny and Mey-Rin voiced his thoughts.

"Master?!"

"Marrying?!"

"Her?!"

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a Marquis. Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works." Sebastian explained.

Lizzie let go of Ciel, as an idea came to her, "Oh, I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?"

Ciel tensed up and took a step back. The others looked uncertain. I mirrored Ciel. A ball? That's the worst idea that can come to mind! I'm not very fond of parties, let alone balls!

Lizzie took hold of Ciel's gloved hands, "You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long." She started spinning around with my little brother, "Isn't that a wonderful idea?" Then she hugged him tightly.

"A ball?!" Ciel repeated, trying to pry Lizzie off him, "No!"

But Lizzie wasn't listening and continued, "You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you?" She begged, "Pretty please, they'll be so cute on you."

"Listen, I don't want to-" Ciel tried to tell her, but she was too trapped in her own world, "And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well!" Then Lizzie turned her attention to Grell, "You come with me, I want to make you even more cuter than you already are."

With that, Lizzie and Grell left the Salon.

"Wait! I said no ball!" Ciel shouted after them in anger, but the door closed on him.

* * *

**_*Later, in Ciel's Study...*_**

Welp, there was no going back now. Lizzie was fixated on having this ball tonight. Right now, Ciel, Sebastian and I were in the Study. Ciel was slouched over his desk sighing in annoyance and anger of Lizzie not listening to him. Sebastian was serving tea and snacks. While I was thinking over what just happened today.

"I believe the wisest course of action will to go along with her plan." Sebastian spoke up, "I don't think she's going to listen to reason."

Ciel lifted his head, "Can't you just give her some tea, or something, and get her out of here?" Sebastian brought a cup of tea onto the desk, "I don't have time for a stupid ball." Ciel spat.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her." Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel picked up the cup and blew into the tea. He was about to take a sip, but looked away. I noticed the change in his demeanor and spoke up, "Ciel? Do you... Do you know how to dance?"

Sebastian glanced at me. Ciel said nothing and grabbed some papers to put in front of his face.

I nodded and walked over to the cart and started cutting even slices into the orchard fruit cake, "I see. That explains why you can be a wallflower during social occasions."

Oh, I almost forgot. Along with being the tea and snack specialist and decoy, Sebastian and Tanaka have been training me to become a butler, like them. So, in case I ever wind up on the streets again.

"I have too much work to do." Ciel replied, "Don't have time to waste on dancing."

Sebastian grabbed the papers and removed them from Ciel's hands, "With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess in your line of work, Master." He handed Ciel a piece of the cake, Ciel looked away, "Social contracts are important to maintain."

I nodded in agreement, "Sebastian has a point, My Lord."

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed. The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."

Ciel sighed and waved his hand, "Fine, I'll do it! Now, stop the lecture, you two." He took the cake, "Call me in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough..."

Sebastian checked his watch, "We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, My Lord." He closed his watch, "There's only one option: With your permission, Mistress Eleanor will be your dance instructor."

Ciel and I looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. "I beg your pardon?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ciel exclaimed, "I'm not going to take dancing lessons from my own sister!" Then he glanced at me, "Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

I nodded, "Actually, I do. Father taught me when we were young. The waltz was one of the first dances I learned, and eventually grown quiet good at." I extended my hand to my little brother, "My Lord, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Ciel sighed and took my hand.

I lead him away from his desk, so we could begin with the basics of ballroom dancing. One of the simplest of dances was the waltz, "Let us begin, Ciel. To lead, you start the first step on your heel." I took hold of Ciel's right hand and placed it over my left hip, "Be sure to keep your hand firmly upon my back." Then I placed my left hand over his shoulder and took hold of his left hand in my right hand, "When the music starts, take the lead with your left foot."

Ciel looked uncertain and gripped my shirt tightly and we started dancing. Ciel took a step, but ended up stepping on my right foot. I kept my composure and started the turn, "Next, we'll try a turn. Slide your foot forward, like so."

Ciel followed my instructions, but ended up kicking me in the shin and lost his balance. I kept hold of him and Ciel fell into my chest.

Ciel looked at me, and I sighed, "Ciel, it's okay to loosen up a bit. You don't have to cling onto your partner for dear life."

"You're too tall, it's not working!" Ciel argued with a frown.

"Another way to loosen up is to smile more." I explained calmly, I gently pushed my little brother's cheek up to make him look like he was smiling, "A lady would take your frown as an insult. Look like you're having fun."

Ciel slapped my hand away and pried me away, "Let me go!" He turned his back to me.

I tilted my head in slight confusion, "Ciel...?"

"I can't smile... I forgot how..." He spoke in a sad tone, "I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun... Not anymore."

I lowered my head with a light sulk and grasped the blue gemstone around my neck. I understood how he felt. For two years I was separated from my little brother, to return to the streets, performing and telling other people's fortunes. Worrying about him... Hoping he was unharmed and safe... I was so focused on trying to survive, that I forgotten how to smile or have fun.

Let alone pretend that nothing was bothering me...

When something clearly was...

* * *

_*Later, Time for the Ball...*_

After a few more dance lessons, Ciel was starting to get the hang of the waltz and feel more comfortable with having a tall dance partner.

Right now, I joined the others in the Main Foyer, as Ciel was getting dressed into his new outfit that Lizzy got him.

"How... Awful!" Grell gasped at his new dress, "This is the most humiliating outfit ever!"

Grell was dressed in a white frilly dress, similar to what Lizzie wore, before she got changed into the red dress that she was wearing now.

Bardroy, wearing a pink sailor's uniform and a ginger wig, patted Grell's shoulder, "I think you're going to have to make peace with it."

Grell shook his head, "This dress... It's atrocious, so white and girly and frilly... If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?"

"That's your problem with it?!" Bardroy exclaimed.

Grell shook his head again, "I can't live with a shame as deep as this..." He dashed to a nearby window and opened it, "No! I'd rather die!" But then he stopped and turned to the others, "Err... y-you aren't going to try to stop me this time?"

Bardroy, Finny, dressed like a neko maid, Mey-Rin and Tanaka, dressed like a Japanese shrine maiden, stared at the clumsy butler in dumbfound.

I was helping Lizzie with her headband, as she smiled in the mirror, "Blue is definitely Ciel's color! It will look so good on him! You should see the clothes I found, I got them today in London, they're great! He'll look dashing!" I stepped back and Lizzie turned to me, "Now, time to get you dressed up, Nellie. Make you look more beautiful than looking like an older version of Ciel."

She walked up to me and removed my scarf. She reached for my choker with the blue gemstone, but I slapped her hand away, "No, Lizzie. This choker is a valuable family heirloom. I refuse to depart with it."

Lizzie just smiled at me, "You can depart with it for just one night, silly. Besides, it'll clash with what I have in mind."

She reached for my choker again, but I tried to stop her, "I said no, Lizzie!"

Then Ciel's voice spoke from above us, "Leave her alone."

Lizzie and I looked at the top of the stairs to see Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel was dressed in a deep blue outfit. He looked quiet dashing, almost like a doll.

Lizzie smiled, "Ciel! You look adorable!" She ran up to him and spun him around, "That outfit is absolutely perfect!" But then she noticed Ciel was wearing his father's ring. Her smile fell, "Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?"

Ciel shook his head, "The ring I already have on will work."

Elizabeth shook her head and waved her arms around, "No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" Then she turned around, fell on her knees and started crying, "Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out specially for you?! You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely-"

Ciel shook his head again, "That's not it. Lizzie, this ring is-"

Elizabeth smiled, then jumped toward my little brother, "Ha! Fooled you!" She grabbed the ring and removed it from Ciel's thumb, "It's mine now!"

"Lizzie." Ciel and I growled in warning.

"This is far too big for you!" Lizzie continued with a smile, "The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on, and..."

"Give it back!" Ciel demanded.

Elizabeth stopped smiling and the others gasped at Ciel's tone.

Ciel extended his hand to her, "Give me that ring, now, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowned at Ciel, "Wh-Why are you so angry at me? I just... Wanted..." Ciel hardened his glare, "What's wrong...? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all... So why..." The she grew angry, "Why are you so angry?! I hate this ring! Take it!"

Elizabeth threw the ring onto the ground. The silver band snapped and the ring bounced. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock and horror. Ciel grew furious and raised his had at Elizabeth. Elizabeth flinched and braced herself.

I quickly reacted and grabbed my little brother's hand, "Ciel! No!" Ciel looked at me with his furious eyes, "There's no need for that."

Ciel continued to look into my calm eyes. He took a few breaths, trying to calm down himself, then hugged close to me. I hugged my little brother close and stroked his hair, "It's okay, Ciel. Everything is going to be fine."

I glanced at Lizzie, as she started sobbing. Sebastian stepped forward and bowed his head, "Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the Head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it; it's truly one-of-a-kind. Please try to understand, why this upset him."

I looked at Ciel and tilted my head. Ciel pried me away and picked up what was left of the ring.

"I-It was that important... and I just destroyed it?" Lizzie asked Sebastian, then turned to Ciel, "Oh Ciel, please, I..."

Then she noticed him walking toward the open window and threw the ring out. Grell, Finny, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Lizzie and I gasped at this action.

Lizzie ran toward the window, "Ciel, wait! What are you doing?!"

Ciel turned away from the window, "It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring after all." He stopped in the middle of the room, "Even without it... I'm still the Head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change!"

The rest of us stood there shocked by his actions. I was the first to nod with a gentle smile and bow. Sebastian was the second.

Lizzie was struggling not to cry, but tears fell.

Ciel turned to her, "How long are you going to cry?"

Lizzie looked at my little brother, "I-I'm so sorry..."

Ciel grabbed a handkerchief and dried Lizzie's eyes, "Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady." Lizzie blew her nose as Ciel smiled, "How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

Sebastian looked at me. I nodded and joined him at the top of the stairs.

Lizzie looked at Ciel, "To dance?"

Then Sebastian and I started playing some music. Sebastian played the violin and I played the cello.

The others gasped in amazement. "He's incredible!" Mey-Rin smiled.

"He plays the violin." Finny noticed Sebastian, "Is there anything he can't do?"

Grell got an idea and ran to the bottom of the stairs, "Ah, I'll join them!"

He put his hands together, closed and his eyes and started singing.

"What the hell?! He can actually sing?!" Bardroy exclaimed in shock, voicing the others' thoughts.

Ciel extended his hand to his fiance, "So then, we are agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided."

Lizzie smiled and took her fiance's hand, "Yes!"

Then the ball was underway. Sebastian and I played classical music, as Grell sang with us, and Ciel and Lizzie danced the night away.

* * *

_***Later That Night, Outside the Phantomhive Manor...***_

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me." Grell assured us, as Lizzie was sleeping in the carriage.

"Are you sure?" Bardroy asked

Grell nodded, "Indeed. I'm more deadly efficient than I appear." Then he smiled at Sebastian, "Thank you so much, Sebastian. I'm in your debt, you've taught a lot about what it means to be a butler! They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before him. And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision."

Sebastian lightly tilted his head, "Humph, interesting that you would say that."

Mey-Rin nodded, "That's true. He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?"

Tanaka laughed his signature laugh, "Hohohoho..."

With that, Grell and Lizzie were on their way to the city.

I couldn't help but raise a brow and wonder to myself, "Can there be such a thing as more than one of him? All the hints are there, but..." I shook my head of the thought, "Impossible..."

* * *

**_*Later, in Ciel Phantomhive's Bedroom...*_**

"It's finally over..." Ciel sighed in relief, "What a horrible day it's been..."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, My Lord." Sebastian replied, as he finished helping Ciel get ready to retire for the night.

"Don't be so foolish." Ciel shook his head, then remembered his ring wasn't on his hand anymore.

"Am I the fool here?" Sebastian asked, "I know the importance of this ring." He knelt down and put something on Ciel's hand, "And yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth..."

Sebastian removed his hands and revealed to be Father's ring. Ciel gasped, then looked at Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head. Ciel looked at me, I nodded. After the ball was finished and it was time to clean up the decorations, I searched the garden for the ring and asked Sebastian to fix it.

"If I couldn't do so much for my baby brother, what kind of a sister would I be?" I asked, putting my hand over my little brother's cheek, "You should take care. This ring has been through so much..."

Ciel nodded sadly, "That is true... It's always there. This ring has seen the deaths of many masters." I untied the eyepatch and rested it of the bedside drawer, as Ciel continued, "My grandfather, my father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation." He clutched his head, "When I close my eyes, I hear them too... Voices echoing in my head... 'If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore'." He hugged his knees close to his chest, "At least that's what I believed. Ridiculous, yes?"

I lifted Ciel's chin to look at me. "Don't ever think like that, Ciel Vincent Phantomhive." I told him, "Not a day goes by that I wish I can just throw this choker away." I touched the gemstone around my neck, "But, then I remember who and what I'd be giving up on. Mother. Father. Lizzie. Madame Red. And most importantly... You."

Ciel looked at me and threw his arms around my waist. I hugged my little brother back.

Sebastian looked at the window and saw the moon, "My, look how high the moon has risen." He tucked Ciel into his bed, "You must get some rest, sir. Don't want to make yourself ill, do you?"

Sebastian and I was about to leave the room, until Ciel spoke, "Eleanor. Stay with me until I fall asleep."

Sebastian smiled, "Goodness... Are you displaying weakness in front of me now?"

"Just a simple order." Ciel defended.

I walked over to the opposite side of the bed and took hold of Ciel's hand. Then I looked at Sebastian, "Sebastian, I know I'm not your master, but please promise me something."

Sebastian looked at me, "Of course, M'lady. Anything."

"If anything happens to me, protect this boy with your life. He means a lot to me." I told him, "If you don't, I'll track you down and kill you myself."

Sebastian smiled at me and bowed, "Yes, My Lady. I promise."


	4. His Butler, Capricious

His Butler, Capricious

**Eleanor's POV.**

It was busy in the city of London. Ciel, Sebastian and I were in carriage, on our way to a meeting with Lau and Madame Red. Sebastian was driving the carriage, while Ciel and I were inside. Ciel has kept his eyes on a letter with the royal wax seal since he received the letter.

A letter from Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, herself.

Ciel insisted I'd come along. This was a serious case that needed solving before anyone else gets hurt. Also... The Queen's Guard Dog isn't without The Tea Girl, or London's Raven.

You heard right, before I became a member of the Phantomhive Family, I spent years performing on the streets of London, as a tea seller, fortune-teller, and an assassin.

I was 10 when Father and Mother found me.

Anywho, we arrived at the house of the meeting and Ciel and I exit the carriage.

"I hate this. There are too many people in London." Ciel sighed, as we walked up the steps to the door.

Sebastian opened the door with a smile, as we walked into the house, "There is no helping it, My Lord. It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every Season."

"The Season, eh?" Ciel repeated, as we walked up the stairs, "A waste of time, if you ask me."

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace." Sebastian suggested, "It's a break from those four, at least... We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

Ciel nodded, "Some peace and quiet does sound nice."

Sebastian opened to first door to our right. Inside was Madame Red and Lau searching the room.

"Goodness's sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madame Red wondered, as she search through a cabinet.

Lau was looking through a vase, "I can't find it either..."

Madame turned to Lau, as she rested some books on the desk at the back, "Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there. Oh!"

So much for some peace and quiet...

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you here?!" Ciel exclaimed.

Madame Red turned to see us, "Ciel, Eleanor, you're both early, dears."

Lau looked at us and smiled, "Your sudden appearances here in town must mean..."

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow. And London's Raven has a new kill." Madame Red finished.

* * *

**_*A Little Later, with the Study cleaned up...*_**

"He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel." Ciel informed, as he took a sip of his tea, "These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented."

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols." Sebastian added, as I served today's snack of pear and blackberry cornmeal cake, "It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

Ciel took a bite of the cake before continuing, "The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: 'Jack the Ripper'."

I shuddered at the mention of the name, almost dropping the plate in my hand. That name is even widely revered in my time, the Modern Era. Known for his murders and mostly kills around Whitechapel and the closed streets of London, during the night. No one know who or what this murderer is.

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau spoke up.

"That's why Eleanor and I are here earlier than expected." Ciel explained, "We hurried into town to look into the situation for ourselves."

Madame Red and Lau looked at me. I calmed myself down and nodded in agreement.

Lau placed his cup on the table and turned to Ciel, "But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the Chinese nobleman, "What do you mean by that?"

Lau stood up, "The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific." He walked over to Ciel's left side, "And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would more than enough to drive some men mad." He placed his hand over Ciel's ear, "Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy after all."

I grabbed Lau's wrist away from my little brother's face and gave him a deadly glare.

"I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen." Ciel told him, "Don't ask foolish questions."

Lau looked at me, then at Ciel with a smiled, "You're right. So sorry."

* * *

**_*Later, at the Scene of the Crime...*_**

Lau, Madame Red, Grell, Sebastian, Ciel and I arrived to the scene of the crime, in Whitechapel. Sebastian, Ciel and I walked up to the police officer with the files. Madame Red, Lau and Grell stayed with the crowd of people cluttering around the scene.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child." The officer smiled gently to Ciel, "Now why don't you just run along home?"

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel told him.

The officer took a step back in shock, "The body?! Surely you're kidding me!"

"Abberline!" A familiar voice shouted. Approaching us from the other side was Sir Arthur Randall, "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive and the Street Rat? What are you doing here?"

The officer, Abberline, raised a brow, "You know this kid, sir?"

"My sister and I are here to help, Sir Arthur." Ciel answered, "Seems your investigation is dragging a bit." He showed the sealed letter, "You know who sent me, of course." Ciel took the files from Abberline and looked them over, "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

Sir Randall took the files back, "We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you interfere."

Ciel nodded with a smile, "Splendid." Then started walking away from the scene, "Shall we go, Sebastian? Eleanor?"

I bowed and followed Ciel, while Sebastian just followed, "Yes, sir."

Ciel, Sebastian and I returned to the others and left Whitechapel.

"Now what, dear?" Madame Red asked with a shrug.

"Now we go see someone who may prove useful." Ciel answered simply.

Lau gasped, "My Lord! You mean..."

Ciel nodded, "Yes, indeed."

We arrived at a run-down funeral parlor with a Gothic sign on top that labeled, 'Undertaker'.

Lau looked at us and shrugged, "So... Where are we?"

"You don't know?!" Madame Red shouted, "Then what was all that about?!"

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." Sebastian explained.

"The Undertaker?" Madame Red raised a brow, as Sebastian opened the door.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place." I spoke up, as we entered the parlor.

The funeral parlor was dark and dusty. Full of coffins and all sorts of nooks and crannies, but it looked rather homey, though.

As Sebastian closed the door, a raspy voice chuckled and spoke around us, "Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long." Leaning against the wall, a coffin opened to reveal a man inside, "My Lord, it's so lovely to see you. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?"

It was Undertaker. A friend of the Phantomhive Family. He was a eccentric man with long white hair with long bangs that cover it eyes. Scars from his neck and his face. And he wears a black robe and hat with a grey sash. Sort of like a crazy suicide victim.

"No, that isn't I am here..." Ciel answered calmly, "I wanted to-"

Undertaker cut him off, "No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware." He smiled, "One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful again."

"We would like the details, please." I requested on Ciel's behalf.

Clarity seemed to have come to Lau, "I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business." Then he asked Undertaker, "How much is it for information?"

Undertaker frowned, then grinned at Lau, "I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" He turned to Ciel, "Please, My Lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all the information is yours!"

"Lunatic..." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"It is a fair price..." I pointed out, "For a man like this one..."

"Leave it to me, My Lord." Lau spoke up, "Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!" He smiled, "Get it? Ha-ha?" But no one was laughing... Not even Undertaker, "Haha..."

Madame Red stepped forward, "My turn. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die." I quickly covered Ciel's ears, as she told her story, "So Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary *Nope* for her birthday. It was *Ahem* wide and *Nuh-uh* so *No way!* with thick veins running down the sh*Not* *In* *Your* *Life!*-"

Undertaker had enough and put surgical masks, with red Xs, over Lau's and Madame Red's mouths. Then he turned to Ciel, Sebastian and myself, "Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again."

Ciel growled in annoyance. I growled myself and narrowed my eyes at the madman, "I don't do funny..."

Then Sebastian stepped forward, "It can't be helped."

Ciel and I looked at the skillful butler, "Sebastian?"

Undertaker tilted his head, "Hmph!"

Sebastian straightened his gloves, "Everyone please wait outside." Then he turned to us, "No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this."

Madame Red, Lau, Grell, Ciel and I exit the parlor and waited. The air was nothing but silence, until Undertaker roared in laughter, that his sign fell. Once everything calmed down, Sebastian opened the door with a smile.

"Please do come back in now." He invited, "I believe he will tell us everything we want to know."

The others and I entered the parlor, to find Undertaker slouched over a coffin, still giggling, "Oh my... I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss..."

Once Undertaker calmed, he made some tea from some clean beakers and explained his information, "An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often get customers who are incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Sebastian repeated, as I was staring at my tea.

Undertaking nodded, "Yes... The uterus is missing, which is quite odd." Madame Red gasped, as Undertaker continued, "The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic." Sebastian noticed, then asked, "Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

Undertaker noticed and glanced at Sebastian, "You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." Then he walked over to me and placed his hand over my throat, "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon, then he rips into it right here..." Then he waved his hand over my lower torso, "And takes that precious womanly part."

Then Undertaker stood up, "There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." Then he turned to Ciel, "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little Guard Dog?"

"I'm bound by the honor of my family." Ciel answered, "I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... By any means I find necessary."

* * *

**_*Later, on the Carriage through London...*_**

"His information narrows down our suspects." Ciel spoke up.

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set." Sebastian suggested, "Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies."

"As if that narrow the field! Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!" Madame Red pointed out, causing me to glance at her, "Besides which, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what-"

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian cut her off.

"Impossible." Lau gasped.

"I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smiled proudly.

Ciel and I smiled at the butler, while Lau and Madame Red stared at him in dumbfound.

Sebastian turned to Ciel, "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, My Lord." He opened the door, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Sebastian jumped out of the carriage, while Ciel waved him off.

Madame Red and Lau quickly looked out the window, "He knows that we're moving, right?!" But Sebastian was already gone.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now." Ciel assured, "We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

Lau and Madame Red looked uncertain. I looked out the window, trying to piece together Undertaker's information, "A cup of tea does sound pretty good right about now." Something was amiss...

After a while of travelling across London, we finally arrived back to the house from this morning. Lau opened the door, and we found Sebastian already inside and waiting for us.

He bowed in greeting, "Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return." Ciel took off his hat and handed it to Sebastian, "Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the Drawing Room."

"Hold on!" Madame Red exclaimed, "How are you here?!"

Sebastian turned to her, "I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to edify you."

"You made the suspect list already?" Madame Red gasped, while a smile grew on my face.

Sebastian nodded, "Well... Yes..." He revealed three rolled up scrolls, "I made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then I contacted them all then I asked them the relevant questions."

Madame Red regained her composure and smiled, "Come now, Sebastian, that's impossible even for you."

Sebastian opened one of the scrolls and read, "Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his friends. He has no connection to secret societies."

Ciel smiled and Lau nodded as Sebastian continued, "Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies."

Grell looked love-struck and Madame Red was dumbfounded, "William Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood..."

Sebastian read all the scrolls and concluded, "From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect."

"Are you certain you're just a butler?" Madame Red asked, "Not a secret military intelligence officer?"

Sebastian just smiled, "See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

**_*Later that Night, at another Noble House...*_**

"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleistor Chambers..." Sebastian explained, as he, Madame Red, Grell, Lau and I arrived to the Viscount's home, "He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

"I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things." Madame Red added.

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau asked.

I nodded, "Tonight is the last party of the Season." The carriage came to a stop and a carriage-man opened the door. I took his hand and exit the carriage, "Which means this is our last chance."

Instead of wearing my usual formal attire, Ciel and Madame Red agreed that it would be better if I volunteered as the bait. Being a girl, and this was a chance for Madame Red to get me to dress up for the part. Much to my displeasure...

I was dressed in a pink and white dress with black ribbons. A matching hat with flowers under the trimming. Black gloves and shoes, and a black wig with long pigtails and long bangs that cover my right eye.

"Eleanor will be my daughter visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be Eleanor's tutor."

Sebastian's disguise was more subtle than mine. He wore a different formal attire, his hairstyle similar and he wore glasses.

"Wait. Why do I have to act like your daughter?!" I asked with a blush of embarrassment.

"Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl." Madame Red smiled casually.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

"You don't want them to know you're a street rat now, do you?" Madame Red whispered to me.

I glanced at her, "I'm as much as a Phantomhive as my little brother. Nothing else will say otherwise."

"Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?" Madame Red pointed out.

Embarrassment grew to dread. Ugh, now I don't feel very good.

"'By any means necessary'." Sebastian repeated, "You do remember the Young Master saying that, do you not, My Lady?"

I regained myself and glared at the demon butler. Yes, I remember. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do something so degrading...

"First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous viscount." Sebastian spoke up, as we walked into the crowd of noblemen.

"At least Lady Elizabeth isn't here." I replied, "She'd never live it down, if she saw me like this..."

"Oh, that dress is so adorable!" A familiar voice gasped from behind us, freezing us on the spot, "I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!"

"Se-S-S-S-S..." I stuttered, as I shuddered in dread and my blood run ice cold. I couldn't move. Speak of the bloody devil!

"Mistress, please calm down." Sebastian tried to calm me, "Let's move quickly..."

"Oh! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" Lizzie spoke up from behind me, followed be footsteps. Oh, no! She's coming this way!

Sebastian moved me deeper into the crowd, "Moving this way now."

We walked deeper into the crowd and hid behind a table with a cake.

Lizzie looked around the area, "Where is she?" Then she walked off.

"This isn't good." Sebastian whispered, "I didn't expect her here..."

"If someone was to see someone of my family dressed this way..." I started as the thought occurred to me.

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations." Sebastian finished.

I froze for a second. He had to say it! I took a breath and turned to the Phantomhive butler, "Let's go join Madam Red."

Sebastian nodded and we stood up. We saw Madame Red with a group of noblemen, laughing and enjoying herself, "You are such a dear."

"Looks like she's having a grand old time..." I grimaced.

Suddenly, I sensed an aura and froze on the spot again. "There!" Lizzie's voice spoke from behind me.

Busted!

I felt Sebastian grab my arm, "Come this way, My Young Mistress."

Then he dragged me across the ballroom, away from Lizzie. He turned to one of the caterers, "You there. That young lady over there requires lemonade."

"Yes, certainly, Sir." The caterer nodded, then turned to Lizzie, "Lemonade, my lady?"

Sebastian dragged me out of the ballroom and into the balcony. Once we were out of sight, he let go on my arm and I caught my breath to try and calm down.

"Why did I agree to volunteer for things like this?" I wondered with a sulk.

Then we heard a woman gasp, "Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight." Sebastian and I looked into the ballroom, "His hair shines like the sun!"

I narrowed my eyes and saw a tall man in a white formal attire with light blonde hair. He turned and his eyes showed to be a light violet color. I remembered his description.

"That's the Viscount Druitt." I told Sebastian, "Let's go."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes."

As soon as we stepped into the ballroom, like bad luck was on our doorstep, ballroom music started playing and the party guests started dancing around the ballroom.

"Damn..." I growled under my breath. If this keeps up, we'll never solve this crime.

"We have no choice." Sebastian spoke up, "We'll have to dance our way over to the viscount."

He took hold of my hand and dragged me into the ballroom.

"Hold on a moment! You really expect me to dance in public?!" I asked him, "And with you?!"

"You already know, M'Lady, that I'm one hell of a dancer." Sebastian reminded me, "Besides, as your tutor, propriety allows me to dance with you at a public function such as this one."

My blood ran cold again, "Do... Do I have to...?"

Sebastian took hold of my hand, "Shall we dance now, Young Mistress?"

With that, we started dancing the waltz across the ballroom. Sebastian seemed to have glanced away for a second, then changed direction of the spin, "We cut across like so..."

I followed his lead and continued to dance. After a while, about quarter into the dance, I was out of breath. My asthma was starting to play up, as I struggled to catch my breath from the dancing.

"How could you become exhausted so easily, My Lady?" Sebastian asked me, as he helped me to my feet.

"I... Guess that... Ciel and I... Share more in common... Than we thought..." I whispered between breaths.

Suddenly, we heard clapping coming from across from us. It was the Viscount, "Your dancing is exquisite like a lovely little robin, my sweet lady."

Sebastian bowed, "Young Mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink."

With that, he was gone, leaving me alone with the Viscount.

I took a breath, faked a smile and curtsy to the blonde before me, "Good evening, my Lord Druitt."

The Viscount took my hand and kissed it gently, "I do hope you're enjoying the party... Dear Robin."

I sweetly nodded, "Oh, yes, certainly. It's a wonderful party, but... My lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening."

He tilted his head, "Oh?"

I nodded, "I'm bored to death of dancing and eating."

He put his hand over my waist, "What a spoiled princess you are, Little Robin." Then he moved his hand lower, "Looking for something more entertaining?"

I blood boiled. I wanted to slap his hand away and call him the worst insult in my vocabulary, but I couldn't. Not after getting so far... Endure it, Ellie... You can do this... Ciel is counting on you. You can handle it!

I smiled sweetly at Viscount Druitt, "You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested."

He put his hand under my chin, "Of course. I'd be happy to show them to you, Robin, my sweet little thing."

My blood boiled again! Aaaggghhh! When this is all over, I swear I'm going to kill this creep! No, no. You can't lose your cool now, Ellie.

"Oh really, like what?" I asked.

I have to find out his secret before this dance is over. Then I glanced over across the ballroom. Oh, no. Lady Elizabeth! She sees me!

"You want to know?" Viscount asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm simply dying to, My Lord."

Better now than never, you teasing jerk! If Lady Elizabeth comes this way, I'm doomed!

"You might be a bit young yet." Viscount Druitt noticed.

I shook my head, "Now don't tease me, my lord, I'm a lady, not a little girl."

I'm serious! Stop teasing me and get me out of here, you idiot! Suddenly, the music stopped and there was clapping. The dance is over! I looked over and saw Lady Elizabeth running towards me and the Viscount.

The Viscount turned my attention to him, "What has you so distracted, My Delightful Butterfly?"

"Uh... It's nothing, My Lord..." I tried to assure.

This is it! Dread started to run solid in my veins. It's been nice knowing everyone. Streets of London, I'm coming home!

Suddenly, just as Lizzie was a few feet away from me and the Viscount, Sebastian arrived with a wardrobe and wearing a mask.

He stood up and spoke in a loud and clear voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin." He turned to Lau, "Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?"

Lau smiled, "Assist you? Certainly."

Viscount scratched his head, "I don't recall ordering any parlor tricks this evening..."

Saved by the demon butler. Thank you, Sebastian, I owe one.

I looked at Viscount Druitt, "My Lord, I've seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go, please?"

Ugh, this is awful!

Viscount smiled at me, "Yes, anything for you, my sweet." He took my hand and lead to a stairway at the back of the ballroom. He opened the door and bowed, "Right this way, dear."

I took a breath and entered the door. The Viscount and I entered another room. It was dark, but there was a certain smell in the room.

"We're going to somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing." The Viscount invited me inside, "I know I do. Please."

I put my hand close to my face, as I smelled the odor. What is that smell? It's suffocating. I tried to move, but I suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. Viscount turned to me with a devilish smile on his face. Damn him... What a jerk...

The last I heard was Viscount asking me, "See, aren't you enjoying yourself... Little Robin?"

* * *

_***Dream***_

"And here we have portraits of one of the most iconic noblemen of the Victorian era." The teacher announced, as I looked around the museum of Victorian noblemen.

I looked at the portrait. It was a row of portraits of Ciel, in his personal best, through the ages. You can tell it was Ciel, as he still wore his signature eyepatch.

"Ellie. Come look at this one." My younger sister, Sam, called me, pointing at another portrait. It was of Ciel and his family, including Sebastian the family dog. Ciel wasn't sitting alone. He was playing and smiling with another child that looked just like him.

I walked over and looked at it.

"You two have good eyes." The teacher smiled, "That is the oldest portrait of the Phantomhive Family ever salvaged from the wreckage of the Phantomhive Manor. Over 100 years old." He pointed to Ciel, "That is Ciel Phantomhive. Used to known as the Earl of Phantomhive Manor and the Head of the Phantomhive Family when he was only 14. Queen Victoria's most loyal nobleman."

He was 10 when he was adopted those titles!

"It's odd, Ellie." Sam spoke up, looking at me and the painting, "Ciel looks just like you."

I looked at the portraits of Ciel and narrowed my eyes...

"Ciel Phantomhive."

**_*End Dream*_**

* * *

"And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewel." I heard Viscount's voice, as I woke up from whatever knocked me out, "I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy. Or sell her for parts, if you'd like to. Her eyes are as blue as lapis lazulis, but for the discerning collector, that will add to her a unique attraction."

I tried to move, but found my hands bound close to my chest and I found that I was blindfolded. All I could see was black... Black... A black market auction?

"The bidding shall begin momentarily." Viscount Druitt continued, as I stayed quiet and still as a statue.

So that's what he was doing. He removes the prostitutes' organs and sells them at his parties? I felt someone behind me remove the blindfold. I kept my eyes closed.

"We'll start at a thousand guineas." Viscount Druitt announced.

Then other voices started bidding, "2000!" "3000!" "3500!" "5000!"

I opened my violet-purple eyes and called out loud, "Sebastian, I'm here."

A gust of wind blew the candles. I released my astral form and cloaked the room until it was completely dark. Everyone looked around in a panic.

"What's this?!" Viscount Druitt asked.

There sounds of fighting and gasping, until finally the candles relight and Sebastian came walking into the room. My astral form returned to my body and everything was back to normal.

"Really, m'lady..." Sebastian sighed, as he adjusted his gloves, "Using your powers on the weak-minded mortals?" He walked toward me, "How sad."

"It doesn't matter." I answered, "What surprises me is that whether it's Ciel or myself, you'll follow us everywhere, whether Ciel or I ask you to or not, won't you? I'm not even your master."

"That birthmark on the back of your neck is no ordinary birthmark. It is a contract mark for a demon." Sebastian told me, "The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves..."

"...And in exchange, the prey can never escape." I finished.

Sebastian easily pried open the bars of the cage and bowed with a smile, "Yes, I will be with you and the Young Master anywhere, until the end." He helped me out of the cage and onto my feet, "I shall be at both of your sides, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there - in the very depths of Hell, m'lady. This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie."

He flicked his finger and I was free from the bounds.

I nodded to the demon butler, "Good. You will never lie to me, or my little brother, no matter what. Is that understood?"

Sebastian nodded and bowed, "Yes, My Young Lady."

I turned to the unconscious Viscount, "I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well that was easier than I had expected."

Sebastian smiled then spoke up, "I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave." He picked me up Bridal Style and removed his glasses, "Well, miss, are you ready?"

With that, he leaped out the window and we traveled across the roofs, back home.

* * *

**_*Later, the Next Morning...*_**

"'Jack the Ripper Strikes Again'?" Lau read the morning news paper with a gasp.

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all." Madame Red concluded.

Shock, dumbfound, dread and embarrassment made my blood freeze, as I clutched my head in dread. I can't believe I embarrassed myself wearing a dress and acted like a 'Sweet Little Robin' for nothing!

Please, God, just kill me now!


End file.
